Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Pretty in Pinker
"Pretty in Pinker" was a job for Rioichi Cooper, Bentley and Murray in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Break into the Madame Geisha house and help Murray acquire a Geisha outfit. Goals *Explore the Geisha house *Complete the dance sequence How to Complete Once the mission is activated head inside of the Geisha House. Being seen by any of the guards will automatically fail the job automatically. Use the tall plants to climb up to the balconies above. The path on the right is a dead end and will only net a few extra coins. Take the left path to the next area; avoid the spotlights in the hall while breaking the objects around the room for coins. Focus-jump to make it over the pond (and be mindful of any fragile bonsai branches). When you reach the other side, climb up the tall plant to a wooden platform. Use the ceiling fans to jump to a small platform on the other side of the room. Make sure the guards aren’t looking before you drop down and run into the next room. Cross the broken bridge; the next corridor has giant sumo statues on either side that will flatten Rioichi without hesitation. Wait until the statues begin to retreat against the walls to Dragon Leap across the room. Speed is key; hit the button to jump the second you perch on each ninja star to ensure your safety. Avoid the spotlight as you jump across the pond. Climb up to the next level and stay away from the two spotlights. The next room has a simple laser trap in the floor; try not to get shocked and enter a room with giant furnaces. Bentley's voice-over will state that the controls for the lock are across the room. Jump across from furnace to furnace, making sure to avoid the flames shooting from each of the openings. Interact with the terminal on the other side to initiate a hack. The Spark Runner hacking sequence requires you to use your Six-axis controller to move a small spark through an obstacle course within an allotted time-limit. As you go you will be able to pick up clocks that will add two seconds to your time. Follow Bentley's button prompt(s) when you reach the disconnected wires, and be sure to avoid dropping into the holes scattered around the circuit board. Try not to hit the walls – some of them will harshly bounce your spark backwards, which will make it easier to fall into the holes. Once the hack is complete, avoid the spotlights in the corridor and exit to the main chamber. Use the ceiling fans to reach the glass case in the center of the room and enjoy the brief cinematic that plays out. Control will shift over to Murray, who must keep the guards distracted and light up the stage with his sweet, sweet dance moves. Press the appropriate buttons as they pass through marker on the right-hand side of the scroll. Successfully completing the dance sequence will end the mission. Pictures Pink1.png Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time